The present invention relates to a hand-held jigsaw.
For example, the publications US 2005/0060896 A1 and US 2005/0257985 A1 have disclosed jigsaws that are referred to as “scrolling jigsaws” and in which the saw blade is situated so that in addition to executing the stroke motion, it can be rotated manually independently of the sawing motion. This additional function facilitates the sawing of sinuous cuts.
Without additional guidance-assisting elements, sawing precisely along a predetermined contour with a jigsaw requires a large amount of practice. This task is additionally complicated by the exertion of transverse forces that cause the saw blade to go astray. Providing laterally supporting assistance systems or various navigation aids (e.g. lasers) reduces these problems, but does not eliminated them.